


A Type of Heaven

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Kings of Nowhere [29]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- GTA V, Fake AH Crew, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: “You want to steal a fashion show.”Gavin wrinkles his nose at Michael’s total lack of enthusiasm Gavin’s suggestion for their next heist.“No, Michael,” Gavin says patiently, because that gets under Michael’s skin when he’s in this kind of mood. “Only a bit of it.”





	A Type of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Milkteaghost on Tumblr who asked for FAHC Turnfreewood.

“You want to steal a fashion show.”

Gavin wrinkles his nose at Michael’s total lack of enthusiasm Gavin’s suggestion for their next heist.

“No, Michael,” Gavin says patiently, because that gets under Michael’s skin when he’s in this kind of mood. “Only a bit of it.”

Jeremy’s snort of amusement gets him a little wink, Boston Tea Party solidarity and an unimpressed look from Michael.

No, Gavin’s got his eyes on the shiny, sparkly jewelry that will be on display, adorning gorgeous models as they strut down the catwalk looking cool and aloof and as though they wouldn't think twice about carrying out an assassination or two. (Or perhaps Gavin’s biased, either or.)

Geoff is looking at the photos of said jewelry generously provided to news outlets covering the fashion show two weeks from now. Beautiful things, really, and if they pull this off they stand to make a killing.

“How - “

“Lovely Ryan,” Gavin says, hand dropping to rest on Ryan’s shoulder. “And a bit of outside help.”

Meg was complaining just the other day over the phone that things have been so boring, joking that it must be the off-season for people looking for a good assassin. 

Geoff gives him a sharp look, and Gavin smiles. Makes sure to keep it benign, lest he suspect a nefarious scheme.

“This ‘outside help’ wouldn’t happen to be Meg, now would it?”

“She still has contacts in the business,” Gavin reminds him. 

Completely legit and all, no one the wiser as to her real line of work.

It would be a simple enough thing to arrange something, a model feeling a little under the weather and Meg would be delighted to fill in. (Well, perhaps not as simple as all that, but it’s definitely doable.)

No one would look sideways at her if she were to bring in her own makeup artist, claim the photographer with her is working for some fashion magazine.

The three of them working together to net a decent haul, and if the people he’s got his eyes on may have shown themselves to be sleazy bastards in the past, well. 

That’s just a bonus, isn’t it?

“Give me a solid plan and I’ll think about it,” Geoff says, as though he hasn’t been itching for a new heist for a while now. Things too quiet in Los Santos and restlessness in his bones. “None of the bullshit you pulled with your last heist idea.”

To be fair, things would have gone far better if Michael wasn’t intent on sabotaging things for the hell of it, but - 

“You got it, Geoff!” Gavin says, bright and cheery and ignoring the look Ryan’s giving him because Gavin might not have run the idea past him first, which. 

Possible mistake, there.

========

“Gavin,” Ryan says, hint of a threat in his voice as he backs Gavin up against the wall of his little lair in the penthouse. “What the fuck?”

Gavin smiles up at Ryan, sweetness and light and no damn clue as to what he’s on about.

“Look,” he says, smoothing down the front of Ryan’s shirt as if it needs it, because it makes for a convenient excuse to get his hands on him. Decides he might as well go for the truth because Ryan will figure it all out anyway and make Gavin’s life a misery when he does. “I may have forgotten Meg’s birthday.”

Not the actual date, because he’s not that terrible, alright? He just hadn’t realized her birthday’s damn close, busy as he was with crew business and there’s no real time left to do something fitting for it. 

Meg’s favorite restaurant in Los Santos are booked solid months out. While it’s awfully tempting to lean on the Fake AH Crew’s reputation to get them a table, he doesn’t want to ruin things for Meg there, _so_.

“You forgot,” Ryan says, as though he’s not even surprised anymore. “Again. You forgot _again_.”

The first time shouldn’t count, what with the crew involved in a turf war with utter bastards, but sure, Ryan. Hold that against him, why not.

“Yes,” Gavin says, drawing the word out. “But! This way Meg gets to have a little fun, pick out some lovely presents for herself.”

Two birds with one stone or however that one goes. 

Ryan cocks his head, that ability of his to see through Gavin’s bullshit sharp as ever.

“Convenient,” he says, like he’s thinking of holding this over Gavin for a bit, all smug about things like he thinks he’s got the high ground.

As if Meg won’t _know_ , smarter by far than both of them combined, definitely too good for the likes of them.

“If you say so,” Gavin says, little shrug in there because he’s not about to let Ryan win this.

Waits a beat, and then ducks under his arm to get to his computers to start planning, fingers lightly skating along his ribs as he goes just to hear the way he sucks in his breath just so because Gavin doesn’t give in so easily.

========

Meg raises an eyebrow as she goes over the heist plans that have only just gotten the okay from Geoff.

Everyone with a part to play and things planned down to the second. Several contingency plans because the Fake AH Crew has yet to pull a heist that goes off flawlessly, but that’s half the fun.

“Well?” Gavin asks, because Meg’s got that playful little frown on her face, finger tapping her bottom lip as though she’s found some kind of flaw she isn’t sure how to point out. “Willing to help us out?”

Meg tips her head to the side as she takes in Ryan leaning against the wall watching them. 

“Makeup artist hmm?” 

Ryan shrugs, gesturing at his face to show off his new face paint design. Elegant thing, makes him look intimidating and less likely to be mistake for some kind of clown enthusiast by the blissfully unaware.

A bit of a joke, but Ryan has steady hands and a good eye, and it’s not as though Meg won’t be there to coach him on the finer points in preparation for the heist. Offer up pointers and tips and sly about it.

“Gavin’s heist,” he says, like he’s just along for the ride, didn’t help Gavin out with some annoying details. 

Like he didn’t tag along with Gavin to negotiate with Meg with regards to her part in the heist, her cut of it and potential bonuses. (Geoff looking amused as he gave Gavin the order, like he didn’t know how things would work out.)

Meg snorts, attention moving back to Gavin, amusement in her voice.

“You forgot again, didn’t you.”

Gavin ignores Ryan’s smug little chuckle and sits up straighter in his chair.

“Yes,” he admits, because there’s no point in lying to Meg about this kind of thing, as if he would have in the first place what with him being stupid about things. “But I reckon since things have been slow lately, you’ might be interested in this sort of thing.”

Touch of payback in there to sweeten things a bit, and who doesn’t like a good heist now and then?

“I don’t know, boys,” Meg says, sliding the folder back to Gavin, coy little smile playing about her lips as she rests her chin in her hands and bats her eyes. “It sounds awfully tempting, but I think I might need a little more convincing before I accept your offer.”

Well, Geoff did say to do what they had to do, now didn’t he? Altruistic motives, anything for the crew and all that.

Really.

Nothing to do with the way Meg’s watching them, old game of their when they need her help with something, and Ryan shifting behind him. Playing the heavy like this is any other meet even though they all know Meg has him wrapped around her little finger. (Gavin too, and it was a bit like walking into the spider’s parlor coming here.)

Still.

“I think we can manage that,” Gavin says, like it’s such a hardship on their part when Meg smiles at them like _that_.

========

Meg looks ravishing in a sleek off the shoulder number, hair loose around her shoulders and glittering diamonds at her throat.

Ryan’s done a top-notch job on her makeup and the others are checking in over the comms and Gavin has a good feeling about this heist, he really does. 

Bunch of professionals like them? What could possibly go wrong?

(But just in case that’s tempting fate a little too much, B-Team’s ready and waiting to back them up. Better safe than sorry, after all.)


End file.
